Undefined
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: Chuck asks Blair to go with him and Jack instead of standing her up for dinner. They're undefined, but it's fun and it feels right. Until Uncle Jack screws everything up.
1. Fast

**This is set after Chuck has decided to take control of Bass Industries, and before he stands Blair up for dinner. It's going to be a short story, maybe about five parts. Let me know if you think it makes sense or not! **

"Blair, come with us tonight," Chuck requests through his phone, starting his night early by pouring himself some scotch.

"I already have dinner made and the table set," Blair says back, disappointment clearly in her voice.

"Jack wants to take me out and he won't take no for an answer. Come with us," he says again. "I'll come for dinner, and then will you go with us?"

There's a silent pause before he hears Blair exhales through the phone. "Fine, Chuck, but you better get here for dinner."

"I'll be there in twenty."

Chuck finishes off his scotch before going to his closet to pick out an outfit. If he knows Blair at all, she'll have set up an amazing dinner for two, and he can't go wearing just anything. Some how, even though Jack tried to persuade him earlier that Blair was nothing but a ball and chain, Chuck feels as though he can't let her down tonight. It is Blair after all, and if it weren't for her, he'd have nothing to celebrate. He'll just have to prove to Jack that Blair isn't like the rest of the girls that want to just tie a leash around a guy's neck and keep him tied down. He brings out the wild Blair, and she accepts Chuck for who he is.

He changes into a black suit with a pearl white, sparkling tie. He slicks his hair back and sprays an extra spray of cologne on. Tonight is going to be a blast. He gets to party with an uncle he hasn't seen in a long time, and Blair. Yes, it's going to be a good night. Before he leaves for Blair's, he texts Jack to send the limo over there in a couple of hours.

The lighting is low, and there are candles set out on the table. Blair greets him as he steps into the room. She's looks amazing in her short, tight black dress with a white sash tied around her torso. Her hair is curled and hangs over her shoulders. His lips part slightly, and his breath hitches. He knows for sure now that he's made the right decision. Three call girls would never compare to Blair Waldorf.

"Waldorf," he says, his voice low and raspy.

"Hi Chuck," she smiles slightly.

"You look…" he shakes his head with a smirk on his lips, "amazing." He eyes her up and down, from her silky legs, to her cleavage, to her deep brown eyes. His pants suddenly feel a bit tighter.

"Thanks," she says softly, and gestures for him to sit. He sits at one end, and she sits at the other, and he can't help but think there is far too much distance between them.

Dorota brings out their first course. "Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Blair asks as she slowly puts the fork between her lips and drags it back out. He can think of a million other things she could do that too. "I was thinking maybe we could stay in."

His body reacts positively to her words. "Any other time I would not object, but Jack wouldn't take no for an answer. I want you to come with us." A small smile slips on Blair's lips as she nods her head in agreement. "You can't change that dress either."

Blair has no desire to party with Chuck's uncle, but Chuck is responding so positively towards everything she has done, she can't tell him no. And the fact he said he wants her there, makes her heart soar. He hasn't responded to her confession yet, but all this gives her hope. Maybe, for once, they'll be able to find a way to make it work, even if they don't define what they are.

"Does Jack know that I am going?" Blair asks, sipping her wine.

"No," Chuck shakes his head, "but, I'm sure he won't be disappointed."

They finish the rest of their meal and find themselves in light conversation. Blair is surprised that Chuck isn't pushing her out the door and she relishes in the light banter they share. Dorota starts to clear the table, and Chuck texts Jack to send the limo for him.

"I'll go get my coat," Blair says as she stands. Chuck stands with her and catches her arm before she can go too far.

"This was amazing," he speaks. He leans in and kisses her gently on her cheek. "Thank you."

Blair's breath catches in her throat. She quickly mutters, "you're welcome," and hurries for her coat. Damn Chuck Bass and his innate ability to steal the air from her lungs.

Chuck escorts Blair fro the building and to the waiting limo once they've both got their coats. Before they get in, Chuck pulls Blair into him and rests his hand on her waist.

"Tonight is about having fun, Blair. Okay?"

"I can have fun," she says defiantly.

"I know," he smirks. "That's why I wanted you to come." He tucks some hair behind her ear before turning to open the limo door for her.

She takes his hand as she enters the limo. They're both inside the limo when Blair notices the three hookers surrounding Jack. A frown quickly finds its way onto her lips. She should have known she would be partying with trash.

"Nephew," Jack smiles, "Blair."

"Uncle Jack," Chuck says back. "I see you've started the party without us. You do remember Blair, right?"

"How could I forget her?" Jack winks at her.

Blair rolls her eyes and gives him a sarcastic smile. She turns to Chuck. "Where are we going?"

"I figured we'd drive around for a bit before going to Victrola," Jack pulls a joint from the inside pocket of his jacket. He lights the tip and takes a couple drags before passing it to the girls sitting by him.

"Here," Chuck hands Blair a glass of champagne, which she accepts. "A toast." He raises the glass. "To being the controlling share owner of Bass Industries." Both smile as they take drinks of their champagne. Chuck finishes his off in one gulp, and urges Blair to down hers.

Blair is hesitant, but downs her champagne as well. Chuck is filling her glass again before she even has time to swallow the liquid. He puts the glass to her lips, and tips it up so she is drinking more. Some dribbles down her chin, and he uses his thumb to wipe it away. He then finishes off what she didn't.

Blair's leg brushes up against one of the hooker's, and she feels her skin crawl. She looks up to find Jack staring at her, and finds that she is way too close to Chuck's perverted uncle. She accepts the drink Chuck is once again handing to her, and takes a drink.

"Switch places with me," she whispers to him and he nods.

She stands and he starts to slide over on the seat. He grabs her waist and pulls her into his lap. Blair giggles as she half falls onto his lap. His arms close around her waist and he nuzzles his face into her neck. She's too overwhelmed by the feeling of him, and the alcohol to realize she's not okay with being this intimate with Chuck yet. Her eyes close as she leans her head back onto his shoulder. He presses his lips against her neck, and lets his tongue slide lightly against her skin. She gets goose bumps. Instinctively, she wiggles her bottom, and relishes in the feeling of his hardness against her ass.

"Chuck," Jack interrupts them.

Blair opens her eyes and scoots over onto the seat next to Chuck. Chuck sets his jaw and looks up to the uncle that has just interrupted his moment with Blair. Jack has his hand outstretched, offering the joint to Chuck. Chuck pauses before he takes it. He looks to Blair, who is obviously not approving, but then takes the joint anyway. He places it between his lips and inhales deeply. The smoke hits his lungs and he holds it there while he passes the joint to the hooker sitting next to him. He releases the smoke before turning back to Blair.

"Do you want another drink?" he asks, and she nods. He pours them both a glass.

"Blair, I didn't know you'd be joining us this evening," Jack addresses the pair.

"I invited her," Chuck speaks up. He notices Jack's eyes wandering up and down Blair's legs, so he puts a possessive hand on her thigh. "I thought she should join in on our celebration."

"It is a lovely treat having her here," Jack smirks. Blair cringes. "Tell me, Blair, when was the last time you had this much fun? New Years, perhaps?"

Blair narrows her eyes. "Actually, it's been since our Winter Ball," she turns towards Chuck and smiles. He smiles back, and then takes a drink of his champagne.

"You look ravishing, Blair," Jack compliments her.

Blair rolls her eyes but says, "thank you," anyway. She turns towards Chuck. "Did you match your tie to my dress on purpose?" She fingers the tie that is around his neck.

"Intuition, I guess," he raises an eyebrow. He takes her hand and kisses her fingertips.

"How about a toast," Jack leans forward, the bottle of champagne in his hand. Chuck and Blair look towards him, and agree. They reach their glasses out for him to pour more into, and he spills it all over the glasses and the floor.

"To that son of a bitch Bart Bass," Chuck raises his glass. They all down the liquid.

The call girl sitting next to Chuck runs a hand up his thigh and leans into him. She tries to kiss his neck, but he takes the joint from her fingertips and leans away from her. He takes a hit from it.

"Do you want a hit?" He turns towards Blair, the joint smoldering between his fingers.

"No," Blair objects, offended he's even asked.

Chuck looks towards Jack, who has a knowing smirk on his face. He winces before turning back to Blair. Jack does not know Blair, and Chuck won't let him assume he does. He leans in and places a kiss on her neck.

"It's okay, Blair, I won't tell anyone," he whispers into her ear.

"Chuck," she whimpers. He can see fear in her eyes. Fear of the unknown, having never experienced a high, even though Chuck and Nate both have tried to persuade her to smoke with them numerous times.

"It's okay," he whispers and kisses her jaw. He takes a hit from the joint and leaves it in his mouth. He leans forward and Blair's lips part for him. His lips find hers and he's blowing the smoke into her mouth. Both of their eyes are closed as their lips meet for the first time in a very long time. She sucks in his breath, and inhales it deeply into her chest. He pulls back, and she releases the smoke.

The effects of the alcohol are weighing heavily on Blair as she looks at Chuck through half lidded eyes, and an alcohol induced haze. He hands the joint back to the hooker sitting next to him and when he looks back at her, it's as though it's only the two of them in the limo. She sits up and swings a leg over Chuck's lap so that she is straddling him.

Her lips hungrily devour his, and Chuck is taken aback. With the same fervor, he meets her kiss and their tongues clash. He runs his hands up her bare legs so that they are just beneath the thin fabric of her dress. Her arms wrap around his neck, as she discreetly gyrates her middle against his. He moans into her mouth as his body reacts to hers. He can feel her warmth through his pants and her panties, and it's driving him insane.

He grips her bottom and pulls her down into him. Their tongues battle and their teeth clash. She runs her fingers through his hair and grips the sides of his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her possessively into his body. He needs so badly to be inside of her, to be one with her.

She pulls back for air, and he immediately attacks her neck. He runs his tongue along her velvety skin, and sucks on the spot just behind her ear. She moans and her eyes roll back. He brings the lobe of her ear in between his teeth and gently bites down. She rotates her hips and he groans.

"I want you," Blair whispers into his ear and now he is whimpering. He's about to start undoing his belt buckle when his uncle clears his throat. Chuck looks up from Blair, and Jack has a disapproving look on his face.

"Jack," Chuck speaks through gritted teeth. Blair reluctantly removes herself from Chuck's lap and sits back in her seat.

"We're here," Jack says, looking at Blair. He has a menacing look, like he's about to reveal their secret.

"Great," Chuck says sarcastically.

Jack and the call girls begin to get out of the limo. Blair stands and Chuck reaches for her hand to assist her to the door. Blair grabs the door to the limo to get out behind the last hooker, but Chuck grips her hand and pulls her back into the limo, shutting the door behind her. She falls into his lap and he pushes the lock button on the door. He rolls the window down.

"We'll be in in a few," he shouts to Jack before putting the window back up.

Blair giggles as Chuck turns them both over so he is on top of her. "I hope you don't mind we're going to be late for the party," he says, huskily.

"That depends on if it's worth it or not," she smirks, and wraps her legs around his waist.

"I have no doubt it'll be worth it," he greedily puts his mouth over hers. "It's been too long."

Blair's back arches as he runs a hand along the inside of her thigh. Her legs part further. She claws at his shoulders and brings her hips up to press against him.

"Fuck," Chuck groans. His hands grip her breasts through her dress as she reaches for his belt buckle. She gets his belt off and then undoes his pants. She frees him and immediately wraps her hand around his length. Chuck hisses and nuzzles his face in her neck as she slides her hand up and down.

"I need you," she whispers into his ear.

He leans back on his knees and loops his fingers beneath her panties. He slides them down her legs and tosses them onto the floor. He grabs a condom from his limo stash and she sits up to help him put it on. Once they're done, she lies back and he lies on top of her.

"I need you, too," he says before he plunges into her. She gasps from his size, and he bites the inside of his cheek to try to maintain some kind of control.

Their lips meet as he starts to slide in and out of her. She moans against his mouth and he curses.

"Chuck," she whimpers as he presses into her, parting her legs further. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wants to tell her he's not going to last very long, but he can't even form words. He's hitting the right spot, and she feels herself being pulled closer and closer to her climax.

"Shit, Blair," he grunts, sweat beading along his hairline. She opens her eyes, and he opens his. They stare into each others eyes, neither flinching nor looking away. He pumps into her, and he's there, he just needs her to call out his name as she tumbles over the edge.

"Chuck," she gasps as he pumps into her again, pushing her over the edge into a mind-altering orgasm. Her walls spasm around him, and her whimpers are enough to pull him over the edge. "Oh, Chuck!" Her arms wrap tightly around his neck, and he buries his face in her hair. Slowly, he stops his pumping until he is just inside of her.

Their breathing is ragged as they cling to each other, basking in the afterglow. He kisses along her neck, up her jaw before landing on her lips. He kisses her three times before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"That was worth it," Blair smiles. He chuckles.

"You ready to go in?" He asks.

"No," Blair giggles. He kisses her one more time with a smile before pulling out of her and sitting up. He pulls the condom off before doing his pants back up. He grabs her panties from the floor and starts to slide them up her legs.

"These are mine at the end of the night," Chuck says as she lifts her bottom for him to get them the rest of the way up.

"If you're a good boy," Blair smirks and reaches a hand out for him to pull her up.

"I'm always a good boy," He pulls her up and goes for the door. He unlocks it and steps out, and then turns and offers his hand to her. She grabs onto it and pulls herself from the limo. His hand finds the small of her back as they walk into his club and find the booth where Jack and the call girls are.

"That was quick," Jack chuckles as the two join the table. "Blair, I thought you-"

"It was the best I've ever had," Blair cuts him off and presses herself against Chuck. Chuck wraps an arm around her waist.

"You want a drink?" Chuck asks, and Blair nods. He gestures for the server to come over and orders a drink for himself and Blair.

"I've got something much better than alcohol," Jack smirks and brings a small vial out from his pocket. "What do ya say?"

Chuck looks at the vial of cocaine and then at Blair. He helps her into the booth. "Not around Blair," he says to Jack, and nods his head in the direction of the bathroom. "We'll be right back, Blair."

**I know there really isn't a lot about Chuck and Blair's feelings in this chapter, but those will be explained a little later on. Let me know what you think! **


	2. Surprise

**Your responses to the last chapter are very much appreciated. The more responses there are, the more excited I get! Thank you! **

**Merry Christmas! **

**Enjoy! **

"Hey B, where were you last night? I tried calling you to see how dinner went with Chuck, but you never answered," Serena falls into step with Blair as they walk away from Constance.

"Oh, I ended up going out with Chuck and Jack," Blair says flippantly.

"Chuck and _Jack_?" Serena asks, scrunching up her nose. "So I take it you two are okay?"

"We're great," Blair smiles at her friend, continuing her fast pace. "That's where I'm headed now. I want to go and surprise Chuck at the office before brunch," a devilish smirk slips onto her lips.

"Oh god," Serena giggles, "I don't even want to know." Blair gives her a small smile. "So does this mean Chuck as told you he loves you back?"

Blair breathes in deeply, but keeps her face stoic. "No, and I don't expect him to. Not right now. He has so much going on that I just want to be there for him."

"By going out with him and his uncle?" Serena sighs.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun," Blair nods. "We got a little tipsy and-well, you probably don't want to know that, but Serena, I'm really in a hurry can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, Blair, but when have you ever gotten drunk on a school night?" Serena grabs her best-friend's arm and makes her look at her. "Are you sure everything with Chuck is okay?"

"Yes, Serena," Blair shakes her arm loose of her hold, "I'm sure. I'll see you at the brunch for Chuck, okay?"

"Okay," Serena nods, knowing not to pry any farther, because it would only be a waste of time. Blair gives her a curt smile and continues on her way home.

Who was Serena to chastise her about going out on a school night, anyway? Blair huffs. So what, she went out and got drunk with Chuck, and maybe even a little high. It's not like every other student at Constance or St. Jude's does't do the same thing. Besides, she just wants to be there for Chuck, and if that means going out and partying on school nights, then that is what she will do. Plus, he had actually _wanted_ her there. Blair can put the whole feelings thing aside for a while while Chuck gets used to being president of Bass Industries. And going out with Chuck was actually fun, anyway.

Dorota greets her when she gets home, but she brushes past her and to her bedroom. She has the perfect afternoon planned for her and Chuck before she takes him to his surprise brunch. She's sure he's going to love both of his surprises. She quickly changes out of her clothes, and into the new lingerie she's just bought and puts a trench coat over.

"Dorota," she calls. "Call me a cab, please."

"Yes, Miss Blair!"

Blair fixes her make-up, trading her see through lip-gloss for red and touches up her eyes. Then, she lets her hair down and fluffs it up a bit. She smacks her lips in her mirror, making sure her face is flawless.

"Miss Blair, taxi here!"

"Thank-you, Dorota!" She takes one more glance at herself in the mirror, grabs her bag and heads down for the awaiting taxi. She really couldn't wait to see Chuck's face when she entered his office.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chuck shuffles through some paperwork on his desk and sets it aside. He really doesn't have any clue what he is looking at, but he's sure it'll come with time. He sits back in his chair, and relishes in the feeling of sitting at his father's desk. Who would have ever thought that Bart Bass would leave his company to his only son? Son of a bitch.

He's brought from his reverie by a tap on his door. "Come in," he calls. A leggy blond enters through the door, followed by a petite brunette. The blond really has nothing Chuck desires, but the _brunette_. He _adores_ brunettes. He smiles smugly as they strut towards his desk, obviously meaning to seduce him.

"Afternoon, ladies," he greets them. "What can I do for you?"

"I think the real question is," the brunette speaks, her smoking eyes blinking at him, "what can we do for you?"

The blond sits on the desk in front of him and crosses her legs, showing off an incredible amount of skin. The brunette goes behind him, and runs her hands up and down his arms. Chuck sighs with a smirk. Being president of Bass Industries is definitely something he could get used to.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," he shakes his head. He stands and puts an arm around both of their shoulders. They giggle as they press their perfectly sculpted bodies against him. "While any other time I would rather enjoy your company," he sighs as he starts walking, guiding them, "today is just not a good day. I have mounds of paperwork to do."

"Aww," the brunette coos, stepping in front of Chuck and running a finger up and down the front of his shirt, "all work and no play, makes Chuck a boring boy."

Chuck swallows hard and sets his jaw. He continues to escort them to the door. "Maybe another time, ladies." He opens the door and they give him pouty looks before exiting. He shuts the door behind him and fixes his tie.

There must be something wrong with him if he's turning down begging maidens for boring office work. It didn't help though, that the minute he saw the brunette, Blair's face flashed through his mind. He does owe it to her to take this seriously. Besides, after last night, he's sure he could manage to get Blair to take care of his needs instead of used up call girls.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blair steps out of the cab, and sets her sunglasses on her face. As soon as she walks through the doors, she sees Jack standing with two very under dressed whores, and she rolls her eyes. She sees Jack hand them some money and they walk off. Blair tries to hurry past Jack so she doesn't have to talk to him, but he catches sight of her before she can get away.

"Blair," he greets walking up to her.

"Jack," she says curtly.

"Aww, I'm offended," he smirks. "I thought after we hung out last night you'd change your mind about me."

"Impossible," she gives him a sarcastically sweet smile and starts on her way again.

"Is everything all set for the brunch?" He asks. She stops, rolls her eyes, and turns around.

"Yes, Jack," she nods. "I will bring Chuck up in just a little bit. Now, if you don't mind I have to go and see him first."

She walks away before he can say anymore. She doesn't knock before entering Chuck's office. She just shuts the door quickly behind her.

"I thought I said I had work to do," he doesn't even look up from his desk.

"I'm sure it can wait," Blair says sweetly. She stands at the door entrance and starts to unbutton her trench coat.

"Blair," he says once he finally looks up. A big smile forms on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She smirks, and undoes the last button on her coat. She shrugs it down her shoulders, revealing the black lace lingerie she's just bought. Chuck's jaw drops as she struts over to him. She stands over him, straddling his legs and puts her hands on his shoulders. She cocks her head to the side.

"You have no idea what kind of pleasure I am about to give to you," she says, her voice low, her eyes half-lidded. Chuck gulps, and looks up in amazement. He's always known about the 'fire down below' in Blair, but damn, does the girl surprise him sometimes. He must be the luckiest man alive.

She leans forward and presses her lips against his. Her tongue slides along his bottom lip, and then dips in to meet his tongue. She runs her hands along his shoulders, to the back of his neck and she runs her fingers through his hair. Chuck is frozen at first, but compliantly meets her kiss. Once he gains some semblance of the fantasy playing out before him, he reaches up and runs his hands along her stocking covered thighs.

Blair pulls away from his mouth, and grabs the back of his hair roughly, forcing his head up to look at her. His eyes are glossed over, and his lips are already swollen. He's panting and his face is flushed. It's exactly the reaction she wants.

"How was your day?" She asks, letting her lips graze the outer shell of his ear as she whispers. Her hot breath tickles his skin, and it sends shivers shooting down his spine.

"It just got a whole lot better," he rasps.

Blair smiles, and releases his hair. She takes his ear lobe in between her lips, and sucks. She kisses along his jaw, down to his neck. His eyes roll back as a soft moan escapes his lips. Her hands run up and down his chest, and then lightly over his crotch, and his head falls back in agonizing pleasure. Suddenly, she's not touching him, and his head shoots up at the loss of contact. Her heavenly form is sitting with one leg crossed over the other, and her arms are propping her up as she leans back.

"How do you want me, Chuck?" She purrs.

Chuck's mouth drops open again, and suddenly his tie is on too tight. He swallows hard and starts to loosen it. His blood is boiling, and he's sure he's sweating profusely. He can't answer her, all he can do is stutter, and he feels like a bumbling idiot. Only Blair Waldorf can do that to him.

"I guess it's my choice then," she chuckles and stands up. She steps forward so her leg ends up between his thighs and brushing against his very hard member. He tries to say something, but all that comes out is a whimper. Blair smirks. She leans down so her mouth is against his ear again. "Don't worry," she pats the crotch of his pants lightly, "I'll take good care of you."

He whimpers again, still unable to form a word. She stands up straight and runs her hands along his chest until they are at his belt buckle. She takes the belt off and undoes his pants. She grabs at the hem of his pants and slides them down until he is freed.

"Mmm," she moans, "I see you're ready for me." Chuck slowly nods his head, mouth agape.

She kneels down in front of him. "Chuck," she says smoothly, "I think you may have gotten bigger. He's throbbing and so turned on he thinks he may cum before she even touches him. Just her hot breath hitting him was doing things to him he never thought imaginable.

She leans forward and kisses the tip, her moist lips finally making contact. He groans loudly as his head falls back and his hands grip the handrails on his chair. Slowly, she takes him into her mouth, her hot, wet mouth inching down slowly until she's at the base. Chuck's eyes roll back as his uncontrollable moans keep erupting from his mouth. She bobs her head up and down, her hands gripping his thighs. He feels him self growing closer and closer as her tongue swirls around in her mouth as she swallows him. She moans and the vibrations gives him sensations he's sure he's never experienced. One more stroke of her mouth and swirl of her tongue and he's there.

"Blair!" He exclaims, unwilling and unable to hold back the thrusts his hips are doing as she sucks everything out of him. His teeth clench and his eyes roll back. His hands grip the chair harder as his whole body tenses and she swallows everything that he expels.

Suddenly, there's a commotion at the door. There are a few gasps before Chuck can get a grip on reality. His eyes shoot open, and his breath gets caught in his chest. "Blair," he says panicked, reaching for his pants and pulling them up. She wipes her mouth as she stands. She turns around and freezes, her hand still at her lips. Chuck rushes to get his pants up and done as Blair's whole body drains of blood.

"Sorry, Chuck," Jack's voice cuts through the tension, "I didn't know you were busy." Chuck looks around at the board members staring at him, all shaking their heads.

"We should have known," one whispers to another, and Chuck goes pale.

"Sorry gentlemen, I'm sure Chuck will join the party as soon as he is ready," he turns to show the board members out, but not before smirking at Chuck and Blair.

Blair's body is rigid as she grips the desk in front of her for support. Chuck runs a hand through his hair, cursing. Blair suddenly turns to Chuck.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck," she starts to apologize, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I just ruined-"

"Stop," he cuts her off. He puts his hands on his hips and closes his eyes. He sets his jaw and then takes in a deep breath. Tears start to fall from Blair's eyes, and her hands start to tremble.

"There's a brunch for you," she whispers, "I was supposed to take you up there as a surprise."

"Wearing that?" He asks, looking her up and down.

"No, I brought clothes," she says.

"Get dressed then, we have some explaining to do," he instructs her. She stares at him wide-eyed, afraid to move. "Go along, Blair, we can fix this."

She releases the breath she didn't know she was holding, and excitedly wraps her arms around his neck. Chuck stumbles backwards, but catches his balance and embraces her back. She clings to him tightly for a few moments, before scampering away to change into her formal clothes.

"I hope you save the lingerie," he says as in disappointment he watches her take it off to be replaced by less revealing clothing. "I have a feeling we'll be needing it later." Blair blushes, but smiles at him.

Chuck sucks in a deep breath of air, and straightens his shirt and pants before putting his suit jacket on. Chuck composes himself, and goes over to Blair as she's flattening down her pencil skirt. He grips her hand and starts to pull her for the door.

"Wait, Chuck," she gasps, "I can't go and face those people after what they just saw."

"You'll be fine, Blair," he assures her. "We'll be fine. Just let me do the talking, okay?" She nods her head and he pulls her from his office. They make their way to the room where the brunch is being held and are greeted with frowning faces. Blair catches Serena's face, and she's smiling sadly at her. Blair's face is a deep shade of red as she lets Chuck pull her through the room.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he clears his throat. They turn towards him, eyebrows raised, lips pencil thin in a straight line. "I don't think I've introduced any of you to my _girlfriend_, Blair Waldorf." Blair's heart stops, and her hand grips his. "She's a straight-A student over at Constance and at the very top of her class," he looks over at her with a proud smile on his face. "She's also a shoo-in for early acceptance into Yale."

The board member's faces soften a little as Chuck brags about Blair's accomplishments. She's still afraid to look them in the eyes, but she thinks that maybe Chuck actually knows what he is doing.

"She's been my rock since my father's…accident," he talks fluently, and with purpose. He looks towards her, squeezes her hand, and gives her a…loving…smile. His voice suddenly drops to just above a whisper, "She's extremely embarrassed for what you saw earlier, we both are. And we want to apologize. This kind of thing does not happen often. In fact, it's been the only time, and it would never happen again. It's just that, instead of going out to lunch today, I decided to take a late lunch to wait for Blair to get off of school. I wasn't playing around during work hours, it was technically my lunch I would never fool around on company hours."

Blair finally gains the courage to look up at the board members, and is surprised to find small, knowing smiles on some of their faces. Her heart soars. Chuck's speech is working.

"Well, Mr. Bass,"

"Oh, please, call me Chuck," he says with a smile.

"Chuck," the man corrects, "we will have a conversation about this at our next meeting, but, I think most of the board members will agree to let this one little mishap slide this time. We didn't know you were involved with such an upstanding woman such as Blair Waldorf."

"How could I not be?" Chuck asks.

Relief settles in as the men start to talk about something different, including Chuck and Blair in the conversation. Blair excuses herself from the conversation, and quickly scampers for the bathroom. She checks herself in the mirror to make sure she's still together, and breathes a few sighs of relief.

"Blair?" Serena asks, stepping into the bathroom as well.

"Serena," Blair breathes out, rushing to her friend and embracing her in a hug. "That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced."

"Blair," Serena says, her tone bordering on condescending. "They caught you going down on Chuck? Which is absolutely disgusting in and of itself, but it's not you at all. Really? Is there anything he can't get you to do?"

"It was my idea," Blair says.

"I'm sure it was, B," Serena rolls her eyes. "Just stop and think before you go and get all caught up in Chuck Bass again."

"Serena, he just told all of those board members I was his girlfriend. He held my hand in front of a crowded room and claimed me as his girlfriend. Do you not understand how huge of a step that is for him?"

"Yes, Blair, he claimed you were his girlfriend so he could brag about all of your accomplishments to get out of losing the company. He knew they would be impressed he was with someone as accomplished as you." Serena places a hand on Blair's arm. "Just be careful, B, I don't know if Chuck is stable enough for what you want."

"Well, thank-you, Serena," Blair sneers, "your concern is noted, but unappreciated. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Don't get mad. I'm just looking out for you."

Blair rolls her eyes, but gives her friend a fake smile before leaving the bathroom. She finds her way back to Chuck, who is now talking with other business people. He notices her and reaches for her hand. Blair's heart warms as their fingers intertwine. She spends the rest of the afternoon with her hand in Chuck's as he impresses board member upon board member. When the party dwindles down and she's about to leave, Chuck pulls her to the side.

"Come out with us again tonight," he says, not exactly asking a question.

"Us?" Blair asks.

"Jack and I," Chuck nods.

"Jack led those people into your office, Chuck," Blair points out.

"He says it was an accident. Will you come with us? It won't be any fun with you." He grips both of her hands and pulls her closer.

"Of course I will, Chuck," Blair smiles. He smiles widely and kisses her.


End file.
